Information technology administrators monitor various components of information technology environments. Such environments generally include both physical machines and virtual machines. A physical machine may be a hardware based device and may include servers, desktops, and/or laptops. A virtual machine may be a code implementation of a physical device. Some virtual machines support entire operating systems, while other virtual machines support a single executable program. The information technology environment may include the physical and virtual machines used in an organization that share common resources.